The Art of Breaking
by angelicdisaster99
Summary: He had broken her once. Now the only question was, would he do it again? DeidaraSakura ItachiSakura


**I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it!**

**Slight lemon, but nothing to terrible.**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 18  
****Naruto: 18  
****Sasuke: 18  
Deidara: 20  
Itachi: 23  
Kisame: 26**

Deidara sighed with impatience. Kisame was talking softly behind him, and Itachi was standing off to the side, blending perfectly with the sleazy crowd of men. Kisame had suggested they come here for Deidara's birthday, which was just his excuse to get drunk, and laid. Itachi had come out of boredom. After a few more minutes of watching people filter through the large, rusty doors, the small group went inside.

People around them, mostly men, where chatting noisily among themselves. The shabby exterior of the building had only been a preview of the crap job the interior happened to be. The black walls were peeling, and the wooden floor was scuffed and scratched, with several dents from where lines would form, and people would stand constantly. It smelt like stale liquor, and sex. You could practically taste the polluted air. Almost every chair was filled, but a table opened after a moment of searching.

Kisame dropped heavily into his chair, signaling to a passing waitress, before saying, "So, Deidara, I was thinking, since all I did was _show_ you the, eh, "club", that I might as well get you something from it," he tossed a thin object to Deidara, who caught it expertly.

He examined it, only to find that it was a key. The small, tarnished object was very simple. It fit into an easy enough lock to pick. He ran a finger lightly over the face of it. Something caught his attention. Deidara squinted in the dim lighting to see that the key had a number on it.

"414?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're room number for the night. I picked it up outside, before we came in," Kisame winked at him. So that's why they had had to wait around in the cold. The waitress finally appeared at their table. She wore a tiny kimono that showed everything but her underwear, if she was wearing any. Deidara's eye scavenged her body, taking in her warm, pink cheeks, ski slope nose, defined curves, and large breasts. Oh, and her legs!

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" her voice was foreign, and ran like a bell through the noise.

"A round of sake," Kisame blurted before the others could say anything.

"Of course. I'll bring that right out," she sauntered away, getting many a man's attention.

"Well, you should get going, Dei-Chan," Kisame boomed, shooing him out of his chair with his scaly, blue hands.

"Why so soon, un?" he slapped the shark man's hands away.

"Because we got here a little later than planned, and your room is prepared and waiting for you," Kisame's eyes shot around the room, probably counting the whores he could abuse.

"Now go," Kisame commanded, turning back to glare at Deidara.

"Hai, hai," Deidara grumbled, pulling himself up using the table's edge, "Where am I going exactly?" he asked, after looking around for a moment.

"Back left corner, right beside the bathrooms. There will be an unmarked door. Use your key to open it, and then go up the stairs until you reach the fourth floor. Room fourteen, as you already know," he gave the fast explanation while taking the three sake bottles from a new waitress. Deidara turned and went where he had been directed. His Kasa's silky ribbons fluttered around his face as he walked.

When Deidara reached the door, after fighting his way through the vicious crowd, he turned to take one last look at Kisame and Itachi, who still had not spoken. The second waitress was straddling Kisame's lap, whispering into his ear. Her chest was pressed to his chin. Deidara could imagine how rough the skin there must have been, and shuddered at the scene.

The key popped into the hole, and twisted easily. Deidara had only to push before he entered a dimly lit hallway, filled on either side with doors. Musky scents swirled around him as the door swung shut behind him. A staircase was directly in front of Deidara, so he decided to ascend it. The walls were painted black, yet again, and were in even worse shape than the main room. The stairs creaked under his light-footed stride, which gave knowledge to how old and weak they were.

Finally, he reached the fourth, and final floor. There were fifteen rooms in all, he noticed, as he walked to the end of the hall. Deidara inserted his key into the proper door, and slowly pushed it open. He stepped inside quickly, and turned to shut it. The sound of running water came form the only other door in the room. It was closed, unfortunately, so Deidara took the free time to take off his Akatsuki cloak and kasa. He sat them in the corner behind the door, and then turned to observe the room.

The bed was large, with silky black sheets, and pillowcases, but it was also low to the ground, and the mattresses and pillows were thin. He sighed. There was one window, but the curtain was pulled over it. A desk was standing next to it, on the far wall. Two sake bottles, along with two shot glasses adorned its surface.

The lamps on the bedside tables were dimly lit, and had dark red shades. The glow they produced reminded him of blood seeping down the walls, only to puddle on the bed and floor. Tingles ran down his spine in excitement. How long had it been since he battled? He was snapped out of the thoughts when the bathroom door swung open.

The brightness from inside temporarily blinded him. Deidara blinked a few times, turning away, then dared to look again. His jaw twitched, and his muscles tightened. She was beautiful.

A young girl, looking to be about his age, stood in the doorway, staring at him in alluring wonder. Her long pink tresses were wound into an intricate hairstyle at the back of her head, decorative pins and needles helping to keep it in place. Clinging to her curving body was an off red yukata, decorated sparsely with pink flowers on the sleeves and over her breasts. Her obi was black, with a magenta diamond pattern. Within each diamond lay a light pink sakura blossom.

The sleeves of the expensive garment were cut off at the shoulder in an intriguing triangular pattern, and were connected to another section of sleeve at the middle of her upper arm by multiple pieces of expensive looking rope. The design was repeated once the sleeve reached her elbow, and the pieces reattached right below her elbow.

She wore dazzling jewelry that would have cost him three missions just to make a down payment on, including several shimmering golden bracelets, a thin necklace with a red stone in the middle, and a diamond on either side of it, and a pair of dark, mysterious earrings. They were deep forest green, seeming to intensify her eyes.

Her tiny, ski slope nose was accompanied by two, slightly flushed cheeks. The rest of her skin was pale; almost albino. The girl was obviously beautiful, but what really caught his attention were the two, large eyes that stared back into his blue ones. They shone like emeralds, smooth, and matured, yet excited, and curious. They were perfect. Her dress rustled slightly as she took a few steps towards him.

"Hello. I'm Sakura," her voice was breathless, and shy. She smiled, and he almost fell over. Her teeth were straight and white; lovely, and surprising for someone who worked _here,_ but that's not what shocked him. That simple twitch of the lips had transformed her beautiful features that could be found in many girls, to a rare, exotic, gorgeousness, which was one of a kind.

"Deidara, yeah," was all he could utter. After a few moments, her smile faltered, and she inhaled slowly.

"I'll go ahead and admit, Dei-Kun, that I'm new to this. I've always just been a waitress until now," her light pink cheeks turned darker with her confession. He smirked, regaining his composure.

"Hai," he knew that already. The aura she emitted was gentle, and untainted, unlike the other whores he had encountered who were to hazy and drunk to even realize where they were.

"You knew?" she murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He inhaled sharply. His reactions were unexpected, and new to him. But, as was customary, he was tired of talking.

Deidara closed the space between them, forcing Sakura to back up, until she reached the wall. As soon as she hit it, Deidara's mouth crushed hers. He nipped and teased her lips, begging for entrance, instead of just taking it. Sakura gave into him quickly, not quite understanding why herself. Deidara's tongue eased into her mouth, gently guiding hers along. He tickled the roof of her mouth, and traced her exquisite teeth. She sighed into him, enjoying the way his fingers were creeping around her sides, exploring them cautiously.

Deidara took both her wrists into his right hand, and pinned them above her head. His left one traced softly across her shoulder, and collarbone. She shivered. His mouth left hers, and traveled slowly down her neck. His left hand moved down to her hip, grasping it roughly. She jerked timidly in his bruising grip, making him smirk against her flesh.

His tongue flicked across her skin, as his lips continued south to her breasts. His lips wet the soft material, making it hot against her. Deidara's right hand released her wrists, travelling over her body again.

His left hand slithered between the folds of her yukata, and onto her hip, rubbing soothing circles all over it. His bloodline limit was willingly activated so sharp little teeth were prodding her not so gently. She moaned, whispering his name. Her hands, finally freed, found his blonde, silky ponytail, and yanked it down. She tossed the hair band across the room, and ran her fingers through his soft locks.

Deidara, fed up with the pesky clothing around her, pulled back from her touch, and reached behind her. He slowly pulled the obi's bow, letting it fall to the floor, and the dresses sides to fall open. He slid his hands over her fragile shoulders, and gently slipped the garment off. The fabric fluttered to the floor, exposing her supple breasts, and a pair of lacy, white panties. He gazed at her tight abs, and little arm and leg muscles, then her chest. No matter how he turned, she was perfect. No scars, or marks, just ivory skin, shining with lust.

Deidara moved forwards again. Dropping to his knees, he kissed her flat stomach, tickling her with his breath. Both hands were on her hips, licking them adoringly. She moved to a rhythm only she knew, puling Deidara along. Her mind was flitting back and forth from reluctance, and desire, unsure on how to act, on what to do.

Desire finally won. Sakura stepped forward, shakily pushing Deidara back until he had to stop. She let her fingers trail through his hair until they made no contact. She made her way to the bed, crawling on slowly, seductively. Then motioned with one finger for Deidara to follow. He mimicked her movements, only much quicker. Soon, he was on top of her, kissing every inch of her flesh. She had a few cuts, where he had gotten rough, and they were leaking blood. He continuously lapped it up, always allowing it to run a few inches first.

She was so soft, so delicate. He was corrupting her. A smirk teased his lips while he kissed her face. Somewhere along the way, all clothing had been discarded.

He reapplied his mouth to hers, and then allowed his hands to trail down her sides softly, until they reached her legs. The sharp teeth ripped neatly through her skin, making two identical bite marks on each leg. Sakura inhaled softly, but didn't move. His fingers flicked across the deep gashes, making her eyes widen.

Deidara raised himself up, agonizingly slow. His hair spilled over his head around them, like a long, platinum curtain. Sakura's sprawled out behind her, mixing with black silk.

"Sensitive?" he whispered, breathless. He flicked his fingers across them again, making Sakura's body twitch. He grinned wickedly, and placed his hand over the cuts again, letting the tongues sweep from side to side. A moan crept from Sakura's lips, while her hips bucked. He continued to kiss her body, memorizing the spots that got bigger reactions.

Deidara was intoxicated with Sakura. Her hands, that ran so smoothly over his chest, the nails pricking at his skin, and her quiet whimpers from his ministrations. He played with her sensitive areas a while longer, memorizing her expressions, and sounds, never wanting to forget them.

After awhile, he fell beside Sakura, panting softly. She glanced over at him, her eyes bright with excitement, but gentle with exhaustion. Her chest rose and fell quicker than his.

"Listen to your heart fly," he murmured, closing his eyes. She gave a sharp, gentle, laugh. They lay for a while longer, until their breathing returned to normal paces, and their heads were cleared. This girl, whom he'd only known a few short hours, was about to be left behind, he realized, eyes widening slightly.

He would never see her blush again, hear her moan, or cry his name in pure delight. He frowned, as something inside him ached. He shouldn't have these feelings about anyone. He was an Akatsuki. She would be killed if he took her with him. Wait, why was he thinking of taking her with him?

Deidara sat up suddenly, rousing the resting Sakura. Her eyes fluttered open, flickering around the room before they landed on his cerulean ones. He noticed the immense softening that took place within them. They melted him, like no one else's ever had.

"Deidara?" she whispered.

"Un?" he grunted softly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I've got to go, yeah," he stood, disregarding the torn boxers, and moving straight to his black mesh shirt. He pulled his pants on next, then his cloak, and kasa. He made for the door, not glancing back at the still baffled Sakura until he was at the door. Big mistake.

Her face showed hurt, betrayal, and shame. He knew what she was thinking. He was thinking it to. He had talked sweetly to her, made her feel like something special, and now he was leaving. Her first time was in some sleazy gentleman's club, with an Akatsuki, who was leaving her without a single goodbye. He almost felt bad. Almost. His hair was still down, pooling around his shoulders, making him look even lovelier then before.

"Sakura…" his voice might have been too soft for her to hear him.

"Deidara," something was wrong. Different. He couldn't place it until she said his name. Broken. He, in less than a night, had broken this beautiful, angelic girl. He had torn her into shreds, left her to bleed, and wasn't even going to think twice about it.

"I don't know what you've done to me, but in the little time we've been together, I think I've fallen in love with you, Deidara," her voice was louder, but still hushed, and swift. He turned away from her as soon as the first tear fell.

He opened the door, and uttered a goodbye that she barely heard. A sob broke through the barricade of the wall as he walked away. Whether from regret, or pain, neither could tell.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her quaking stomach, and slammed her teeth together, trying to control her sobbing. What had she thought would happen? Just because he was somewhat nice to her didn't mean he loved her. She hadn't even done what she had come here to do. Hadn't even thought about it from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Her chest throbbed.

And then she had just told him she loved him. **_Great, Sakura. How much stupider do you wanna get before you come to your senses? Like Sasuke wasn't enough heartache for one lifetime. I swear, you're really dense about shit like this, aren't you? _**Her inner voice demanded, seething with anger.

"Stop that!" the shriek that came from her lips made her jump. Sakura laid back down, pulling the comforter over her slim, exhausted body, and let her wet lashes fall down, and the sobs rack her body violently. Every breath she took was labored, and hurt her lungs. The bed felt as though it were spinning. She raked her nails over her pale face, hoping that her other pain would subside, due to that one. Nothing changed.

Deidara had walked down a single flight of stairs before he collapsed. His eyes stung from nonexistent tears. How long had it been since he had last cried, or even felt the bitter sorrow he felt now? _When they died_. The answer came so swiftly into his head that it took him a moment to realize whom it was about. Five years. He smiled bitterly, waiting for the wet salty water to cascade down his face. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps my bodies forgotten how," he murmured, touching a dry cheek.

Deidara pushed the door open, and stepped into the bar. Kisame was just standing from his seat, handing a new waitress several bills. Itachi was sitting across form him, eyes closed, and fingers on temples.

He swiftly made his way towards them, blocking out any thoughts of the pink haired woman.

"Took you long enough," Kisame mumbled, waggling his eyebrows at Deidara.

"Shut up, yeah," he snapped, trying to make his tone playful. Itachi stood, opening his eyes.

"Time to leave then, I presume?"

"Hai, hai, Itachi," Kisame smacked his arm, and received a death glare. The group made their way towards the door, and then stepped out into the chilled night air.

"So, did you have fun?" Kisame asked, obviously uncomfortable with the silence, "I ordered myself a nice little virgin girl, supposed to be a Main Room favorite, but they screwed it up, an gave me some used one instead," Deidara's face twitched in agitation, and something else. The idiot had mixed up the keys.

"Yeah, it was…nice," Deidara murmured.

"Nice?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Deidara snapped, flushing. Kisame roared with laughter at their drunken banter.

"Your both nut's," He received resounding smacks on the head. The trio continued "home", talking often about their night. Deidara mainly listened, not wanting to share. The rosette haired woman continuously flashed through his mind, sending chills down his spine. She would haunt his dreams for the rest of his existence.

**

* * *

**

Yes! It's back! I finally made myself sit down and edit it to my liking! Hope you still like this as much as I do :D

**Next chapter will hopefully be edited and ready in the next week or so! **

**Sorry for any spelling && grammar mistakes~**

**-Disaster**

**

* * *

**

Why do toasters always have a setting that burns the toast to a horrible crisp, which no decent human being would eat?

**Do vampires get AIDS?**

**Why can't women put on mascara with their mouth closed?**


End file.
